A vehicle air bag assembly commonly includes a reaction device, an air bag coupled to the reaction device, and an inflator also coupled to the reaction device. The air bag includes a mouth portion which defines a gas inlet opening. The inflator is positioned to supply inflation fluid to the gas inlet opening to inflate the air bag. The air bag assembly will usually also include a cover which is coupled to the reaction device and which, together with the reaction device, forms a receptacle for the air bag.
An air bag assembly is generally coupled with a structural part of the vehicle via the reaction device. In the case of a passenger side air bag assembly, for example, the reaction device may be coupled with the support structure for the vehicle instrument panel or dashboard, and the cover may form a part of the instrument panel. When coupled with a vehicle, the air bag assembly operates to deploy the air bag at the onset of a vehicle collision. Specifically, at the onset of a collision, the inflator supplies inflation fluid to the air bag through its gas inlet opening. The cover is designed so that when the air bag begins to inflate, an opening will be created for the expanding air bag. The inflation fluid simultaneously forces the air bag through the opening in the cover and inflates the air bag.
In a typical assembly process, the air bag is coupled to the reaction device with a set of fastening elements (such as bolts or rivets). The inflator is coupled to the reaction device with an additional set of fastening elements. The cover is then coupled to the reaction device using a further set of fastening elements. Generally, the more separate fastening elements incorporated into an air bag assembly, the more complicated will be the assembly technique. For this reason, applicant believes a need remains for an air bag assembly which simplifies assembly techniques, particularly by minimizing the number of separate fastening elements.